Daughters of Cacophony
Indeed, the Daughters of Cacophony base their unlives on song. They wander through eternity with music always in their ears, and that makes them seem unfocused or flighty to other Kindred. This is one of the reasons, along with their rarity, that neither major Sect of vampires considers them a threat or much more than a diversion. Individual Kindred, however, might have occasion to meet a Siren and wonder why it is that those who spend too much time listening to their songs always seemed changed by the experience. Nickname: Sirens Sect: Sirens might fall in with whichever Sect holds power locally. If asked, most Daughters either identify as independents or claim membership in the Camarilla. Appearance: A Siren might be a street musician dressed in thrift-store chic, a pierced and tattooed punk rocker, or a high-class entertainer with money and prestige. Apart from the fact that the Daughters are largely female, their appearance varies widely. Haven: Most Sirens have a quiet room with good acoustics where they can sing without anyone listening. As much as most Daughters love performing, they would prefer to be alone after the “show” ends, and so the outward appearance of their havens isn’t as important as maintaining its secrecy. Background: The majority of Sirens were singers before the Embrace as well. Very occasionally, a Daughter Embraces someone who never developed her skill at singing, but these discover their talents swiftly. The Daughters do not discriminate based on musical style. Jazz singer, nu-metal waif, opera diva, sultry lounge performer — any chanteuse might be a Siren. Character Creation: Social Attributes tend to be primary. Expression and Performance are almost always high, and many have Fame. Sirens who die with a following reap the benefit of their fans (Herd). Those less lucky often still have Contacts in show business. Clan Disciplines: Fortitude, Melpominee, Presence. Weakness: The Daughters of Cacophony hear music constantly. This might be a form of synesthesia, or it might be a hallucination. The Daughters of Cacophony emerged as a distinct bloodline sometime during the 19th century. Before that, of course, there were always Kindred who saw music and song as a way to remain sane. Kindred scholars believe that the Daughters sprang from the blood of either Clan Toreador (for their passionate artistic pursuit) or Malkavian (given their propensity for causing madness), but their supernatural powers point more toward Clan Ventrue. It’s something of a moot point, as the “first” Daughter of Cacophony is unknown. Regardless of their origins, the Sirens (as they are called in Kindred circles) are all singers, and the bloodline has always been predominantly female. This constant song distracts the Daughters as much as it guides them. The difficulties of all their Perception rolls increase by two. No Daughter of Cacophony may have Alertness above 3 dots. Organization: Their numbers are too small for them to be truly organized, yet sometimes the Sirens act as one. Every so often, Sirens everywhere put on a performance on the same night. They don’t necessarily sing the same songs, but all of the waking Sirens sing at exactly the same time. Stereotypes ''Camarilla: Would you like to hear another, my lord?'' ''Sabbat: Very well. You don’t mind if I hum a bit, though?'' ''Toreador: If only your art had real power, like mine.'' The View From Without ''Camarilla: It’s the Prince’s policy not to let fratricide go unanswered, even among the less important Clans — would you please stop singing a moment?'' ''Sabbat: If we can’t get ‘em our way, you get ‘em yours, sisters!'' ''Giovanni: I don’t know what songs they’re talking about. I’ve got a nasty suspicion, though, that I could listen in if I wanted to.'' Category:Clans & Bloodlines Category:Bloodlines